


Good Thing

by certified_star



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I am so sorry for this, I could've also just made a shitpost about this, I don't care if this is out of character okay, I love these 3 so much and wish nothing more than for them to be bffs, basically: everything in canon points to Alana being the one to post Evan's speech online, but oh well, of course, the first fanfiction I write in a year and it's an unedited drabble?, this was inspired by a Tumblr post, those 2 seconds they were friends in canon? Amazing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified_star/pseuds/certified_star
Summary: They both knew she did it.





	Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

It's been less than 24 hours, and Evan's speech has gone viral. His mouth slightly open in shock at the rapidly growing numbers of hits on Alana's phone, when he suddenly notices something and frowns. He looks up to the girl holding the phone.

"Alana?"

She looks up too, smiling widely. "Yes?"

He blinks, unimpressed. "Why does it look like this video was taken by somebody backstage?"

Alana's smile drops slightly. "Well, because..." Her gaze drifts to Jared, who is standing next to her, phone in hand, checking The Connor Project's facebook and twitter, giving her an idea. She suddenly slaps his hand away indignantly, causing him to look up in shock.

"Ow!"

"Jared! How could you?"

"What? What did I do?", Jared whines, rubbing his sore hand.

"How could you take a video of Evan's speech without asking him first?", Alana huffs, now very clearly blushing and not looking at all very convincing. "And then you put it on the internet too, without even asking us either? I'd expected better of you, y'know"

Jared was looking very agitated now. "What do you mean? You were the one-"

Alana shushes him and looks away dramatically. "Don't make excuses Jared, Evan and I both know it was you. The least you could do now is say sorry. Right, Evan?"

She looks up at him, and Evan gives her a look saying "I'm not buying it". Alana blushes even redder and jumps up when all of a sudden her ringtone goes off.

"Oops, important call! Gotta go take that!" Gratefully, she slips away, leaving the two boys to share an exasperated look.

 _I don't get what she's worried about_ , Evan thinks, as he moves closer to Jared to take a look at their follower count on the TCP page. _For as far as I can see, she really did a good thing with this_.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd ask for your opinion in the comments. This time though, I know it sucks, but it's 2 in the morning and I just wanted to write something about this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed... Whatever this was, either way. Talk to me about these three and the friendship that could have been on Tumblr @certified-star, or not, if you got better things to do, which I totally understand, of course. Leave a comment or kudos if you want to. Thanks, and bye!


End file.
